Time Only Tells
by Dovahzeymah
Summary: A fresh out of Marine Corp Soldier arrives in Bootsville to visit his cousins, Millie and Coop. He soon learns of Kat, through troubles and twists, there is an unexpected occurrence that coop doesn't like. Rated M just in case. [Un-deleted. This is the fi
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I would like to thank Gamergal98, she helped me out with the plot of the story and inspired me to write it, so Gamergal98, thanks. *gives Gamergal a high five***

**Important notice: there is OCxkat content, if you don't like it megabyte me, also do not flame I will just delete your reviews, and come on its my first so please go easy on me, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kid vs. kat or, any other tv show/movie content you might find, I do however own the OC Jack Stanton**.

0 0 0

Hi my name is Jack Stanton, I'm seventeen years old. I am a Marine sergeant Major. I've served in the marines since I was fifteen. I was chosen earlier than most for my outstanding skill and dedication. I got a short neat haircut and the attitude to match a bear's at times. I am very much battles hardened and have between medium and large muscle tone. Green-brown eyes and black hair, I also have a dragon tattoo on my neck that wraps around my torso and ends on my lower back. I have a small scar on my left eyebrow and a slightly bigger scar on my right side from the shrapnel of a grenade.

**0 0 0**

**Jack's POV**

**0 0 0**

I'm finally getting out. I've wanted to leave the marines for some time now. I'm a decorated soldier, the top of my squad (dragon's fury twenty second battalion) hence the tattoo. Everyone in the squad has one of a dragon somewhere. I'm also a lucky son of a bitch to boot I've almost died twice but always seemed to pull through.

I'm going to meet up with a few relatives when I get out of this base. They are the Burtonburgers, my cousin Coop is 14 now I believe which gives me a good 3 years on him, my other cousin Millie, I hear she screams so loud she causes earthquakes, I'll remember to keep my gun muffs.

After I handed the stuff that belonged to the marine core in the first place back to them, they allowed me to keep my machine gun and pistol to my surprise, I accepted it of course not wanting to be disrespectful, then I took my leave, it was hard to believe I was a free man_..._

'_finally' _I thought. I got on the bus and fell asleep in my seat after about an hour.

**7 hours later...**

After a long ride to Bootsville. I woke up only because my dog tags had almost strangled me, how a name tag can wrap a few times around a man's neck, outstands me. I exited the bus still in my typical marine brown shirt, cammo pants and boots, to see Coop, Millie and Bert standing in the doorway of the house. Coop and Millie soon ran to greet me.

"Hey you two, damn you both grown since last I saw you. How have you two been" I asked happily hugging the two. Millie took a deep breath._ 'Oh no, here it comes.'_I thought. Turns out I was right. She almost talked my ear off, my eyes were wide as saucers afterwards. The speed in which she was talking was almost inhuman.

"Don't mind her." Coop said in an amused tone. "She's just exited that your here," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I know." I said chuckling with him. "So what have you been up to Coop?" I added, slightly interested because he _never_wanted to talk about it over the phone or on letter before.

"_Me?_" he repeated with a short pause. "Uh the usual, school, homework...stopping my sister's alien cat on a daily basis." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that last one?" I asked with an amused face.

"W-what, homework?" He said, stuttering hesitantly, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"No... After that something about a cat?" I asked confused and a bit worried.

"He...she...it... is Millie's pet, it's name is Kat. Coop thinks it's an alien." Bert said patting Coop on the head. "Hello Jack, how you been?" He added looking away from Coop and then at me.

"I'm great, a little sore from that ride. So is it okay if I lie down for a bit?" I asked attempting to crack my back.

"Sure... I'm sure you remember where the guest bedroom is, right?" Bert asked.

"Yeah, I remember!" I playfully shouted from the distance between us.

"OH! One more thing!" Bert called out to me, "The cat is sleeping in the guest bedroom too, so just be careful!"

"Ok, l'll watch out for the alien!" I said jokingly already up the stairs and on my way.

I stopped at the entrance to the guest bedroom."Hey Bert, I'll try figure out the cats gender for you!" I said thinking '/how hard could that be.'/

"Thanks ill get Coop to help you out!" Bert said, I could hear Coop saying "Why me, NO!"

**Quick authors note: The top of Jack's head is under Bert's nose and the top of Kat's head is under jack's chin if she stands up on two feet, Coop's is too, as is Millie's. Also Bert isn't that tall to begin with, in the show coop is a head shorter than Bert so he just got a little taller, Kat is taller because, well have you seen the Kat leader he is tall so Kat grew too but that's as tall as Kat will get, same with Jack, just a bit of important information.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I am so sorry for the INCREDABLY long wait. It has been a chaotic week. **

**happy Springbuck Friday to all South Africans, even though I am a day or two late. Happy summer vacation to all Americans too.**

**Review replies: thanks gamergal98 for the awesome review I enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kid vs. kat or, any other tv show/movie content you might find, I do however own the OC Jack Stanton**.

Chapter 2

**0 0 0**

**Jack's POV **

**0 0 0  
><strong>

"What an eventful day." I said thinking aloud.

"I'll say. Do you really need my help?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see coop standing outside the room and away from the door.

"Hey coop... Uh you don't have to help me with the gender thing, but can you help me find Kat?" I asked waiting for his answer. A few minutes of silence passed when he finally spoke.

"That won't be a problem, I guess. Just watch my back."

"Okay." I said in a questioning, tone of voice. "But-" Before I could say anything more because I found out why.

Kat jumped down from the wardrobe and attacked Coop as if Kat was waiting for him, but I pushed that thought away. I cocked my head to the side, watching for a second in a trance.

Coop yelled. "Get this thing off of me!"

I interjected and quickly separated the two. "Okay what was _that_ about?" I asked holding Coop by the shirt and Kat by the scuff of its neck, extremely confused.

"That crazy alien tried to 'KILL' me!" He yelled. I put Coop down and he stormed out the room.

I sighed "Ok let me see." I said putting Kat on the table. A few minutes passed then I finally said "You're definitely a girl." I added, looking at her posture.

I saw this threw her off but, if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn, I saw her... Smile at me.

I shook myself out of my confused daze, only to see Kat staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back. I cocked my head in my now overflowing confusion. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were.

_'What am I thinking?' _I thought still staring into them unable to look away.

Burt walked in and I quickly jerked out of my stare, thinking. _'Thank god,_

_Bert_.'

I noticed I was blushing but thankfully not too much. I noticed Kat was blushing too, but why?

"So did you figure out Kat's gender?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes you'll be glad to know I have. Mr. Kat is a Ms. Kat." I said a matter-of-factly.

"Great at least I know how to address _her_ now." Bert said with a smile.

"Glad I could help, I'm going to go lie down now, I'm not a heavy sleeper so just call if you need me." I said slowly closing the door.

I walked over to the bed and fell down. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

**0 0 0**

**Kat's POV**

**0 0 0  
><strong>

'_That was strange. I must say, this human is very, attractive. Wait what? Anyway, even if I fell for this human, Jack I believe. I couldn't act on it..._

_Could I? _After I saw him fall asleep I jumped up onto the bed_.' _I thought asI watched him sleep. I watched as his chest rose and fell. I soon felt sleep welcoming me and decided to lie on the other side of the bed.

My eyes fluttered closed. Then as I was about to fall asleep, Jack put his hand on my side. I didn't know how to react. When I turned my head I saw Jack was still sleeping so I dismissed it and moved his hand away.

**6 hours later. (5:00 AM)**

I woke up, Jack was still out, same with everyone else, and so I thought I could try fixing my collar again. It's never been the same since Coop blew it up and I'm not sure how to fix it.

I went down to the garage and opened the garage door, trying to keep quiet but failing. When I pulled the garage door up I lost my grip and the door flew open with a bang. I cringed at the sound hoping no one woke up.

I walked over to the workbench and began to attempt to fix my collar. I used one claw and began to weld some wires together.

Suddenly I heard the sound of someone cocking a gun behind me. I turned to see Jack, what I saw frightened me as I was staring down the barrel of a machinegun.

**Authors note: Cliff hanger will Jack shoot Kat find out in the next chapter (If you look for blood you get it). I finished the second chapter, yay! *throws confetti*, hope you all enjoy it. Oh and please review thanks. Next chapter will be Jacks POV from the bang of the garage door. Cya peace!**

**Dark-Assassin: I think that went rather well.**

**Jack: what part the one where I'm gonna shoot her?**

**Dark-Assassin: Maybe you will, Maybe you won't.**

**Jack: You're torturing me.**

**Dark-Assassin: of course I am, it's funny the way you react.**

**Jack puts Dark-Assassin in a head lock.**

**Dark-Assassin: Holiya (throws jack over his head, jack hits the floor with a Thud.) You never learn.**

**Jack: Fuck you.**

**Kat comes in the room and helps Jack up.**

**Kat: What's this about?**

**Jack: He's gonna make me shoot you in the fic.**

**Kat: WHAT! Why are you picking on me!**

**Dark-Assassin: I said maybe.**

**Kat: Whatever. (Storms out the room.)**


	3. If you look for blood you get it

**Author's note: Yo peeps, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, its long as shit, yay. I'm gonna try keep the length in future chapters, but don't worry I'm planning on 30 chapters with this length. Anyway on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kid vs. kat or, any other tv show/movie content you might find, I do however own the OC Jack Stanton**.

**0 0 0**

**Jacks POV**

**0 0 0**

I jerked awake at the sound of the garage out back slamming open. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:05 AM. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my suitcase, I pulled out the parts for my machine gun not able to find my pistol and because I was a better shot with it.

I assembled the gun and set it to single shot. Then I made my way down to the garage, sneaked over and peeped around the corner and saw Kat, my eyes went wide.

She was welding with her claw, it was glowing red hot and sparks were, flying.  
>I cocked my gun and aimed it at her.<p>

She froze at the sound that came from the gun and slowly turned around. She saw me there fright and shock evident on her face.

"So... Coop was right, you are an alien." I said with shock. She nodded, this surprised me. "and you understand me?"

She nodded again. A few seconds passed "Get down on your knees, and put your paws behind your head." I said in a commanding tone. She obeyed and did so, obviously knowing the damage that a machine gun could do to her.

I aimed the weapon at her, but I just couldn't shoot her. I slowly lowered the gun, Kat stayed on the floor not moving till I said so, she was still frightened, obviously thinking I would shoot her if she tried to run.

Suddenly Coop snatched the gun from my hands and shot Kat. "NO!" I yelled enraged. I took it back and hit him in the head with the but of the gun, knocking him out and leaving a cut on his forehead.

I put the gun on my back and ran over to Kat. "No, no, no, no, NO!" As I quickly checked for a pulse but found none. '_Coop you idiot_.' I thought wondering what to do now. I tried to start her heart again. I pushed down on her chest five times, then came the awkward part I pinched her nose closed and pressed my mouth to hers and blew and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I enjoyed it and the next chance I'd get I knew I would kiss her again, in a heartbeat, but I would never admit it to myself.

Mid third breath Kat opened her eyes just a crack but she never moved. I suddenly saw Kat breath. I picked her up and took her inside. I looked through the draws and found gauze, a needle and some stitching thread.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and took out tweezers and then a face towel and ran back down.

**0 0 0**

**Kat's POV**

**0 0 0**

As Jack ran in I looked at him. He took off his shirt revealing his six pack and other muscles. He ripped the fabric in two and pressed one down on my wound softly and used the other to mop up the blood on the counter. I couldn't deny it anymore he was very attractive and I think, I was falling for this human, and that kiss of life was breath taking.

He soon got to work cleaning the wound. He gave me the face towel and said in a soothing but agitated voice. "Here bite on this." I did so.

He pushed the tweezers in and as he did I let out a yelp but it was muffled by the towel. At hearing my cry he stopped and looked if I was ok. I nodded for him to continue. He pulled out the bullet and stitched me up. "Don't worry there won't be a scare." He said with great worry for me.

He took me up to the guest bedroom and set me down on the bed carefully. "Meow, meow." I said knowing he wouldn't understand me but I had to thank him. I threw my paws around his neck and embraced him in thanks, soon he wrapped his arms around my waist accepting it.

I was glad at this. "Try to get some rest now." He said patting my paw. I didn't want to fall asleep yet so I stayed up a bit longer. Jack went to his suitcase and took out a magazine and replaced the one in his gun with it. He brought a chair from the corner and sat down beside me. Soon jack fell asleep in the chair he had brought to the bed.

**0 0 0**

**Coop's POV**

**0 0 0**

'_Oh man what hit me_' I thought feeling the cut on my head. I suddenly remembered what happened, me shooting Kat, then Jack hitting me with the back of the gun. I shot up and looked around the garage, Kat was gone.

I ran into the house and saw the counter was stained with blood 'Oh crap.' I thought. I ran up stairs and into Jack's room, I saw Kat on the bed, she looked at me and hissed waking Jack up.

Jack looked at me as rage filled his eyes and shot up off the chair. He took his gun off his back and aimed it at me, he got in front of Kat defensively... But why?

"If you so much as move to hurt her again I swear I will shoot you" he said giving me this look like that would cause the bravest men to piss themselves.

I immediately backed down; I was staring at the gun that was pointing strait at me. "Don't worry the bullets are rubber they won't kill you, it will just sting like hell." Jack said.

"Why did you-" I was cut off. "Save her. Because you had no right to take her life, and you almost did but I saved her." He said in a relieved tone but still pointing the gun at me. "But how." I asked waiting for an answer. "I gave her the kiss of life." He said.

I felt sick at that but looked to Kat for an answer, but she was watching Jack. I grew suspicious "Kat what did you do to him." I said taking a step forward. I heard a bang and a sharp stinging pain go through me as I fell to the floor.

"I told you to stay back!" Jack yelled dangerously. He picked up the rubber bullet he just shot.

I lay on the floor holding my side. "Get out Coop your not welcome here, not now." jack said in a calmer tone, his rage fading. I slowly left without a word completely speechless, 'Kat must be using mind control on Jack.' I thought.

**0 0 0**

**Jack's POV**

**0 0 0**

I can't believe I shot Coop, my own cousin, my friend. I just felt so protective of Kat all of a sudden. I turned to Kat to see her staring at me, deep joy clearly showing on her face as she smiled at me. I returned it with my own smile.

My smile faded as I sat on the bed and dropped the gun "I can't believe I just did that." I said a bit sad. Kat put her paw on my hand and held it tight, it strangely comforted me.

She felt her neck, her eyes widened at her realization. "Meow, meow, meow." she said frantically

I realized I had left her collar in the garage "oh shit." I thought.

"Ill go get your collar for you, right now you need rest." I said leaving her to sleep.

**Authors note: thanks to my friend she gave the first paragraph for Kat's POV thanks. if you find any mistakes please notify me by pm thanks.**

**Dark-assassin: see you didn't shoot her after all.**

**Jack: whatever I still think your hiding something.**

**Dark-assassin: you always think I've got something to hide.**

**Jack: your an assassin you always have something to hide.**

**Dark-assassin: true but not now.**

**Kat: you're at it again, you two never stop.**

**Jack and Dark-assassin say: we can stop if we want to.**

**Kat: yeah sure when hell freezes over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait it's been hectic here, what with school and tons of homework and I had to write Coops POV twice, well that's what you get for not saving. I'm in bed sick today so I thought I'd write up chapter 4 in my new found free time. Hope you enjoy chapter four.**

**0 0 0**

**Jack's POV**

**0 0 0**

I went down to the garage to look for Kat's collar. I saw it on the workbench and picked it up, but as I did it jolted me with electricity as I felt the knowledge of their alien technology flow into me, I saw images of battle suit and weapon plans among others, the pain was unbearable. I was flung across the garage as the final jolt hit me like a train at full speed.

I lay on the floor and coughed, black smoke came out my mouth. I groaned. "Ouch, that hurt." I said to myself thinking how cliché that was.

I got up and looked at the collar. 'Huh this looks... fixable.' I thought, shocked and confused at how well I knew their tech now.

'It could be a good present for Kat I guess, Christmas is only days away I could fix it for her, and the look on Coops face would be priceless.' I thought with a wide smile.

Now that I think about it it's a good thing I wrapped Kat up in those blankets it's starting to snow.' I thought chuckling.

'Well Coop looks like you just took Kat's collar, sorry man but someone's got to take the fall, and it gives Kat the chance to get revenge on you for shooting her. Although she would of probably done that anyway.' I thought making a mental not to record Kat turning Coop into mincemeat.

I picked up the collar with a welders glove this time. I pocketed it and went inside.

I went back into the bed room and saw Kat in the bed shaking like a leaf at the cold.

I walked over to the closet and got out the electric blanket. I wrapped it around Kat and turned it on.

"Well hope that helps, oh and I couldn't find the collar it was too dark the light kinda blew ill look when the sun is up." I said with a smirk.

I went to the other side of the bed and got under the blankets I fell asleep not long after.

**0 0 0**

**Kat's POV**

**0 0 0**

This human confuses me. Not only has he saved my life, he is willing to look after me and fetch my collar in that cold he didn't find it yet but still. He also protected me from Coop, his own relative no less.

Do I even deserve his kindness? I mean I'm not part of his species heck I'm not even of this world... Yet he still stood up for me and protected me... But why did he? Does he like me? Well I can't ask him, what if he doesn't. I would never be able to live with that pain. I'm not even sure how I feel about him yet.

I guess I'll find out in time right now I think I'll follow his example and go to sleep.

**0 0 0**

**Coop's POV**

**0 0 0**

"Dennis, Dennis are you there." I said into the two way radio.

"Dude its 6 AM can't this wait till noon?" Dennis said sleepily.

"No it can't, Kat's using mind control on my cousin." I said almost yelling.

"So what's the big deal he's one guy and Kat's used mind control before." Dennis said.

He's fresh out of the marine core and he has a MACHINEGUN, can you imagine what Kat could use him for! She's already using him for protection." I shouted thinking what else Kat could use a first class marksman for. "Oh yeah Kat's a girl by the way." I added.

"He's a she? Anyway it's not like your cousin shot you or anything." Dennis said completely oblivious.

"He did... but it was a rubber bullet... It still hurt like hell though." I said hurt that he did but I'm sure it wasn't his will I'm sure of it.

"Well are you sure he didn't protect Kat out of his own free will." Dennis said completely serious.

"He gave her the kiss of life... Anyway why would he want to protect that hairless freak." I said still sick at him kissing Kat.

"Well why don't you use water to snap him out of it like we did all those cats before." Dennis said.

"Your right ill put a bucket of water on his door." I said with a bit more hope.

I placed the bucket up and went to bed with my hopes high.

**Authors note: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Dam this is a long one. Whatever happens you must have seen it coming if you payed close attention to the hints. Don't worry I'll tell you when it happens.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kid vs Kat so get off my back. If I did own it you'd see mine and gamergal98's story's on TV, the longer fics would be movies. This is because I'm positive she would do the same for me. I do however own the OC Jack Stanton BTW.**

**0 0 0**

**Jack's POV**

**0 0 0**

I awoke to see the windows completely frosted. I sighed but as I did I saw my breath.

_'Damn Uncle Burt turn up the heat_' I thought freezing my ass off.

I noticed my right side was warmer than my left and noticed a bit of weight on my arm which was spread out. My heart skipped a beat as looked to see Kat cuddling me. Her one hand was on my chest and her head on my shoulder. She looked... Peaceful.

I decided not to move her and just lay there for awhile longer.

Pretty soon though I had fallen victim to boredom. Thankfully though Kat started to wake up her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Well hey sleepy, I see you're awake" I said with a smile.

She immediately shot up embarrassed as her cheeks turned a deep crimson red.

I chuckled "its ok you probably just shifted in your sleep, Kat" I said smiling. But I was hurt knowing my crush on her would remain just that... And nothing more, that reaction had proved it.

I shook myself out of my stupor, got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Well I'm off to take a shower gotta freshen up" I said hoping it would also warm me up.

**0 0 0**

**Kat's POV**

**0 0 0**

That was a little embarrassing as I still wasn't sure of my feelings for him yet, this human continues to confuse me, but I must admit I was glad I had shifted in my sleep to that position.

**(Here it comes)**

I suddenly heard a crash then a thud. As I turned around I saw Jack unconscious on the floor with a bucket of 'frozen' water next to him.

I jumped down off the bed. As I did pain shot through my entire body. I winced at it. Pain continued to shoot through me every time I stepped on my right foot as the place where Coop shot me was just above my right hip.

I finally got to Jack and started to try wake him up. I lightly started tapping on the cheek hoping to snap him out of it but to no avail.

_'This has Coop written all over it_' I thought clenching my fist.

_'Coop mark my words I will get revenge for Jack for this_' I thought enraged now at Coop for attacking Jack.

As about 4 minutes passed Jack started waking up. I stood and looked over at him.

He groaned as he got up "let me guess... Coop?" he said looking at the bucket then me.

I nodded. He picked up the bucket and headed in the direction of Coop's room.

**0 0 0**

**Coop's POV**

**0 0 0  
><strong>  
><em>'Damn its cold<em>' I thought trying to get more warmth from my blankets.

There were three knocks at my door. "Coop are you awake" Jack said in a surprisingly calmed voice.

"Yeah I'm up come on in" I said happily thinking maybe just maybe the water had worked.

He walked into the room bucket in hand. "I take it this bucket of frozen water is yours" he said rubbing his head.

_'Oh snap it froze, that means it knocked him on the head... Or did it? Please let him say no_' I thought waiting for an answer.

"I'd like to return the bucket that knocked me out so here" Jack said setting it down. "Coop I'm all for pranks but could you try for the love of god to not play water based pranks in winter" he added.

_'Oh no he's still under Kat's control'_ I thought defeated.

"Now if you don't mind Coop I'll be having that shower now" Jack said walking to the bathroom. I silently cheered as he left.

**0 0 0**

**Jacks POV**

**0 0 0  
><strong>

That boy is _very_ strange... But he's family.

I got into the shower and began to clean myself off. Near the end it was like someone had flushed a toilet as the water became super heated I dived out the shower cursing at the top of my lungs at whoever just did that.

"I'm so sorry Jack I thought you were out" a voice outside the door said.

"So you check by melting the fucking skin off my back DAMNIT COOP! Ahh my back my poor, poor back" I said in pain thinking I wanted to warm up but not that much.

"Sorry" he said again.

"It's ok I guess but watch out next time" I said drying myself off.

I put some fresh clothes on. A cammo shirt, black jacket, black jeans and my boots. I then left down stairs only to see Kat struggling to get down with her wound obviously causing her great pain. I picked her up and carried her down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around my neck so not to fall. I smiled.

I set Kat down by her bowl and filled it with the fishy frisky bits on the counter.

"Oh hey morning" I said only noticing Burt and Millie at the table now.

"Hey" said Burt "thanks for feeding Kat" he added.

"No problem. Oh and I suggest you keep Kat and Coop as far away from each other as possible" I said sternly.

"Why what happened this time and how much do I owe you" Burt asked worried.

"Oh nothing Coop just shot Kat with my gun is all. Just please don't blame Coop it's my fault too for letting him take it from me so easily. Don't worry everyone's fine there's no need to over react" I said in a sincere tone.

He is still grounded for 2 months, after this one of course it is Christmas tomorrow so I guess that can be his punishment.

"Aw man ok I guess" said Coop walking in.

"By the way I like the decorations" I said sitting down to eat.

"Thanks Millie, Coop and I put them up" Burt said.

"Huh nice job" I complimented.

After breakfast Coop and Millie went outside to play in the snow Coop of course being yelled at by old lady Munson as always for some misdeed that I want none of.

It looked like Kat was waiting for me for some unknown reason. Burt went outside and watched Coop and Millie from the chair that was under the porch roof.

"Hey Kat aren't you gonna go join them" I joked with a smile.

Kat gave me this look that said you know I can't. I just smiled

"Well you wanna go back up to the room?" I asked offering my assistance for the stairs.

She nodded. I picked her up making sure to support her back as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into the bedroom and as I did Kat turned her head and pointed to her cat tree and put her inside it**.(quick note: the cat tree is basically a fancy 'scratching post' and that's what I'll be calling it from now on. It's also were Kat's '**_**lair**_**' let's call it is.)**

She motioned for me to... Come in? "There ain't no way I'd fit in there" I said confused.

I looked inside and saw it was a long hall. "No way... That's impossible" I said bewildered.

I went in with a lot of difficulty because of the size of the entrance only to find a mansion sized home, a bowling alley and a shooting range with Coop dolls as the targets... No surprise there.

She also showed me the head quarters where she probably communicates with her home world.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked confused.

She went to a table with what looked like blueprints, took out a clean piece of paper and scribbled something on it then gave it to me.

The note read. _Because I trust you_. I smiled at that. Knowing that she trusted me so much that she'd show me all this was very up lifting to me.

I gave the paper back. "So what you wanna do today Kat?" I inquired. Kat scribbled on the paper again.

It read _I have orders from command that I need to follow up on. _This agitated me.

"No" I said sternly. "I'm sorry Kat but I must say no, your injured and whatever he or she wants you to do I'm sure it can wait till after Christmas" I added still with a stern voice.

She scribbled on her page again. _I have no choice 'he' will incinerate me if I don't follow his orders_.

"I just don't want to see you in such pain" I said. She smiled at that. "Let me talk to him, he will see reason" I added mad at the cat commander but I never let it show.

This caused a debate whether it was a good idea or not, but to my surprise and happiness she agreed with me after a few hours.

We went up to the command HQ. I stood out of sight of the monitor so Kat could talk with the leader. I too had asked for privacy and Kat agreed to leave and wait for me in the room we were just in so I could talk to him.

"Meow, meow" she said. I'm not sure what she said but, I'm fairly sure she said that someone wanted to talk to him because she left afterwards.

I stepped into the sight of the monitor and saluted him, Kat had asked me to treat him as I would a superior officer. The leader looked very surprised that I a human was in Kat's lair and that I showed such respect. It was kinda funny really. If I didn't know any better though it looked like he grinned slightly but it faded.

"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!" he said. I was confused, I never knew his language so I had no clue.

"I don't understand you" I said my confusion showing clearly.

He hit a few buttons on his collar. Obviously he knew it very well because he never even looked at it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The commander yelled. That threw me off.

"There's a translator in the collars?" I asked astonished. "Anyway I'm booking Kat off from work today... All work... She's in no condition" I added.

"You don't decide that I do. Also how dare she bring a-a 'human' no less to the lair she will be dealt with after this and..." I cut him off.

"You listen to me very carefully now. If you harm her in any way I will build a battle suit, I will fly to your planet..." He cut me off.

I'm not scared of your inferior technology" he said with confidence.

"It's not my tech, it's yours" I said reaching into my pocket.

"This collar zapped me. Now for some reason I know your tech probably better than even you do. He smiled but I dismissed it.

Now as I was saying, if you harm her in any way I will build a battle suit, I will fly to your planet and I will end you. Kat told me about your species being close to indestructible you being bio mechanical and all... But mark my words if you harm her I will find a way to end you." I said in a dark evil tone. He gulped. A few minutes passed.

"Do you understand me DO YOU?" I added later yelling at him.

"Yes" he said scared shitless.

"Good now if I have to have this talk with you again it will be your last." I said then turned the screen off.

**0 0 0**

**Kat's POV**

**0 0 0  
><strong>  
>I'm still baffled, that weapon had managed to hurt me and I'm indestructible or close to indestructible. I heard the elevator open I looked to see Jack with a smile on his face.<p>

"Good news I had a chat with him and you're allowed to rest" Jack said happily.

I sighed with relief. We left the tree and went back to the guest room. Jack made sure I got back in bed. I looked at the clock it showed it was 6:00 pm.

"Is that the time I gotta go get something ready" said Jack in a panic.

I wondered what it was that would cause him so much distress that he would leave in such a hurry.

I assume it's one of those you'll find out later things. I nodded off not long after.

**0 0 0**

**Jacks POV**

**0 0 0  
><strong>  
>I rushed out the house into the backyard almost knocking Coop straight off his feet. I went into the garage and took the collar out my pocket.<p>

I began with the wiring making sure it was right. I noticed Kat had crossed some wrong wires together so I quickly fixed that, I then proceeded with the look, I knew I couldn't get it to look however it looked before but I could get the charing off.

I grabbed some sand paper and began scrubbing the collar with it. I got it clean but it was now silver as I had scraped even what was left the paint off... It was an improvement though.

The small peace that was missing from the collar didn't seem to have a negative affect so I just left it but my gift was ready. I quickly put it in a box, wrapped it up and stuck a card on.

I went back inside to have dinner it was really good. I stayed for desert it was ice scream. I then drank a glass of eggnog, then excused myself and put my present to Kat under the tree. I then went upstairs getting wondering stares from Bert and Millie, probably about the gift.

I brushed my teeth and went into the bedroom to see Kat moving around. _'She's having a nightmare'_ I thought.

I walked over and nudged her to wake up... Nothing she was still asleep and the nightmare was getting worse.

"Kat wake up" I said giving her another nudge.

She shot up almost giving me a head but. Kat looked at me and smiled.

"Your welcome" I said knowing fully well what she wanted to say.

I climbed in bed and fell asleep not long after.

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: finally a 'good' place to 'end' the chapter. Well I guess I did want to write a long one, and it was a day in the story too. Oh well I'm glad I'm finished with it. Am I torturing you with the back and forth of their emotions? Don't worry they surface in the next chapter or two. Btw this chapter is 2714 words long YAY. Also before you ask its not Christmas here I say this because of the muse bellow.**

***Dark-assasin walks in with bags under his eyes***

**Dark-assasin: Wow that was a long one.**

**Jack: Yes we read it.**

**Kat: Yes and I loved the part where Jack scared my commander.**

**Dark-assasin: Knew you would.**

**Jack: Why was he smiling though?**

**Dark-assasin: Keep reading and find out.**

**Jack puts an arm around Dark-assasin's shoulder.**

**Kat: Oh my god... Hell just froze over... Your-your being friendly w-with... Jack?**

**Dark-assasin: We can be friendly if we want to and its Christmas tomorrow.**

**Jack: Yeah we don't always fight...not like you and Coop do.**

**Dark-assassin and Jack laughs.**

**Kat: So I try to '**_**hurt**_**' Coop so what he's an annoyance that must die. And a machine gun would be a good idea.*leaves room***

**Dark-assasin: Oh god Coop better run.**

**Jack: You got that right.**

**Dark-assasin: You think Kat was serious.**

**Jack: Hell yeah she was... It's Kat I doubt she was joking.**

**Dark-assasin: Oh god poor guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Yo hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. Also you have NO idea how difficult it is to write in POV omg is it difficult.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Jack Stanton. I do not own the true love website Gammergal98 does.**

**0 0 0**

**Coop's POV**

**0 0 0**

I woke up and immediately shot out of bed and ran to wake everyone up. I started with Millie, she went to dad and I went to Jack. What I saw sickened me as I saw Kat cuddling Jack. To solve it i started jumping on the bed waking both Jack and Kat.

I received a scowl from Jack and a death growl from Kat as I left out the room and downstairs.

A few seconds passed then Jack came down, Kat in his arms.

**(VERY IMPORTANT NOTE)  
>Because sphinx cats (Kat's Breed) have no pelt to keep them warm they huddle up against other animals and people. They even tend to cuddle up and sleep with their owners under the covers. I know because I'm getting one and I needed to do tons of research because These types of cats are higher maintenance than other cats. For more information PM me.<strong>

**0 0 0**

**Kat's POV**

**0 0 0**

Jack set me down and watched as gift after gift was unwrapped. Coop got a captain blasteroid action figure and ran to show Dennis of course.

Millie got some dolls and a new princess dress she ran upstairs dragging Bert with her.

Jack laughed at the site as Bert was pulled up the stairs. I took my leave feeling a little sad, yet another Christmas away from my family.

"Hey Kat... wait" said Jack from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Here... This is for you." He said handing a present to me.

I looked at the card.

_To Kat  
>'Everyone deserves kindness<br>Every once and awhile.  
>I hope you have a very merry<br>Christmas, Kat.'  
>Best wishes Jack.<em>

I ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box wondering what he had gotten me.

I pulled out My... My collar? It- it looked new. I looked at him in confusion.

"I decided to fix it up for you, not only does it look good but it works now too. I managed to fix it... Well only because it gave me the knowledge of your technology. I know it all now... battle suits, collars, weapons everything... The only thing I don't know is how it happened" said Jack in an accomplished yet confused tone.

I just stared at him in awe.

**0 0 0**

**Jack's POV**

**0 0 0**

I saw Kat hit the same buttons the Commander hit for the translator.

"Thank you... Not only for this but for also saving my life, the kindness you showed me and for protecting me from Coop when I was weak. Thank you" Kat said wrapping her arms around me.

I returned the hug with my own. "Your very welcome, Kat" I said happily.

I yawned.

"Well I need to go for a jog and wake up ill be back in about half an hour" I added grabbing my jacket. Before I walked out I scratched Kat behind the ear, she obviously enjoyed it as she started to purr.

_'It's a good thing I slept in my jeans. This way I can go straight away_' I thought leaving on my jog.

10 minutes into my jog I found myself thinking about Kat. Her beautiful black eyes, the way she purrs and the soft and gentile tone of voice she uses with me unlike the chilling tone she uses on Coop... I think I'm- I'm falling in love with her, and quite frankly... That idea is very welcome in my mind.

I got an idea I went on my phone and onto the internet to this true love site a couple guys at the base were talking about. Apparently it was 100 percent accurate.

I typed out my details then Kat's steering clear of the alien and cat part also naming her Katharine. I added what we went through and what happened after. I asked 'are we each other's true loves?'

The first one said _'of course you two are_.'

A second said '_are you really that blind that you can't see you two are perfect for each other_.'

The third one caught my eye her name was 'The true love master' she wrote. '_I have never read about any two people more perfect for each other than you two. You both obviously care deeply for one another and have a strong bond. I wish you and 'KAT' the best._'

How did she?... No it can't be... But maybe she is a real true love psychic. I set up a private chat with her.

_'How do you know her name'_I typed.

_'I spoke with her not long ago'_she typed back.

_'So you know she's a'_I stopped there to see.

_'Yes I know Kat's a alien and a cat don't worry though I won't tell anyone... Love transcends all after all not? She really does like you though... I just hope you know that_.'

My eyes went wide_. 'She likes me back_.' I typed smiling ear to ear. "SHE LIKES ME BACK!" This time I yelled it to the heavens happily.

'Yes she does' she typed

_'I've got to go bye.'_

'I understand bye'

I decided to cut my jog short and sprinted the rest of the way home in my excitement and pure happiness. But as I ran 3 words kept plaguing my mind _'you're an idiot'_as I hadn't picked up on any of the signs.

I went in through the door and yelled "I'm back!"

"Hey" Bert and Millie said.

I went up to the room and went in.

**0 0 0**

**Kat's POV**

**0 0 0**

_'So he likes me too?_' I wrote happily.

_'Yes but he more than likes you... And More than you know_' The true love master typed.

"Kat?" a voice from outside called.

_'I have to go Jack's back bye_.' I ended turning off the computer.

And with that I headed out my lair and into the guest bedroom.

"Oh there you are" Jack said and began scratching me behind the ear. I started to purr as I was deeply enjoying the attention he was giving me.

Jack stopped at the sound of my stomach growling. I silently cursed at it.

"Have u eaten yet, Kat?" Jack asked with an amused smile.

"No not yet" I said still mad at my stomach.

"Well let's go get something to eat then" he said with a chuckle and picked me up.

**0 0 0**

**Authors notes: OOH LALA! They both know. You'll like the next chapter believe me you will. Also I'm thinking of starting to write in 3rd Person and POV to make it easier on myself as it is getting harder and harder to write in POV, anyway CYA PEACE!**

**Kat walks past the door with a machine gun and a sinister look on her face.**

**Jack and Dark-Assasin freeze up against the wall behind them.**

**Dark-assasin: D-did you...**

**Jack: Y-yes.**

**Dark-Assasin: Were did she get that gun.**

**Jack: I'm guessing my room.**

**Dark-Assasin: You left it on the bed again, Didn't you. *says in a scolding tone***

**Jack: Um... Maybe I never thought she was serious. *says stuttering***

**Dark-assasin: This coming from the guy who said she was serious!**

**Jack: I'm sorry I had a temporary laps of judgment.**

**Jack and Dark-assasin sprint after Kat.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I've decided to start writing in 3rd person too now but there will still be POV's every here and there. Also come on people I need reviews SO I've allowed anonymous reviews this means that even if you don't have an account you can review. I need 15 or MORE REVIEW PLEASE! I need all the praise I can get cause they keep me going. Review please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I only own Jack Stanton... And the song sorta.**

**0 0 0**

**3rd person**

**0 0 0**

Jack and Kat made their way to the kitchen taking a short cut through the living room.

"Hey guys" said Jack who stopped by the doorway to the kitchen as did Kat.

"Daddy look, Jack and Kat are under the mistletoe" Millie said with a smug smile.

Jack and kat looked up.

"OH there it is" Jack said. "Oh well Kat you know the rules" jack added happily then pressed his lips to hers.

Kat's eyes went wide with surprise but she slowly accepted it.

Kat wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

Jack soon followed with one hand on Kat's waist and the other on her cheek.

They parted 5 minutes later for air.

Coop stood behind them gaging at the sight as was Dennis. They ran screaming.

"He's still under Kat's power" Coop said with an angry tone while shutting his room door.

"Did you try the water trick?" Dennis asked.

"Yes I even checked by flushing a toilet... I uh burned his back." Coop replied.

"Well then maybe their actually in love" dennis said.

"No way can _'JACK'_be attracted to that hairless freak!" Coop said furious at the idea.

"Coop think about it"... Dennis was cut off.

"NO! Dennis its impossible. I will stop Kat's plans whatever they are by means necessary! Now will you help me save Jack." Coop asked in a slightly dark tone.

"Yeah ill help you, Coop" Dennis said knowing Coop wouldn't take NO for an answer.

Dennis then went home.

**Quick note VERRY IMPORTANT!: I don't exactly own this song but I did write most of it. Also if you watched the Phineas and Freb episode where perry gets replaced by peter the panda there's that sad song that plays, think of that. Also take a breath at the commas.)**

Coop searched in his draw and pulled out a paper and started writing. 5 minutes later he looked at what he wrote.

_'Without you here my life it seems is empty,  
>I spent all my time keeping you from doing wrong,<br>And in that time I fell for you  
>but now I see it will never do,<br>Cause now I'm certain you'll never feel… The same way.'_

_'I love you Kat,_  
><em>Can't you see that,<em>  
><em>Despite the way I act,<em>  
><em>And in that time it should have been me,<em>  
><em>You should have fallen in love with me...'<em>

_'So Kat search your heart and you will see'_  
><em>You should've fallen in love with me<em>

_Instead of him, that's why I sing this song,_  
><em>You should've seen it all along.'<em>

_'But now you've become smitten,  
>With jack who is my cousin,<br>And ill miss the moments where I thought you'd fall... For me.'_

Coop's heart broke and he suddenly snapped. He got a thought. _'If I can't have her no one can'_he thought, his rage building within him and soon blinded him.

**Meanwhile back at the kitchen...**

Jack had just fed Kat, grabbed some toast and went outside.

"BERTANBERGER!" Said old lady Munson

"I'm not Coop or Bert, Mrs Munson" said Jack.

"Oh Jack how's my favorite soldier doing, I hope your staying out of trouble, unlike those intolerable Bertanberger's?" Mrs Munson said

"Yes I'm still keeping out of trouble where I can" Jack said.

"Oh that's good well I need to get back to my gnomes bye dearie" Mrs Munson said with a smile.

"Ok bye" jack said walking to the shed and going in.

"Now let's see how good my knowledge of Kat's tech really is" Jack thought out loud and with that he began building.

5 minutes later...

Kat had just finished her fishy treats and went outside to check on Jack but she never saw him.

Just then Kat's ears perked up at the sound of a hammer being struck against metal in the shed.

Kat went in only to see Jack building what looked like battle armor. She turned her translator on.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked startling Jack.

"Oh Kat its you... I'm just testing my new knowledge" jack answered with a smile.

"Well what are you building exactly" Kat asked not exactly sure.

I'm building this armor from a game called halo ODST or something... Plus I'm making a few additions" jack said with a smile. "its actually a lot easier than I thought" he added.

"That's what its like having an aliens knowledge of technology... Everything you thought hard before becomes child's play." Kat said with a happy smile.

_'Well now's as good a time as any'_Kat thought.

"Um Jack" she said standing up on two feet.

Jack was busy building but made a noise to show Kat he was listening.

"Um why did you k-kiss me?" Kat asked shyly.

Jack stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "Well because we were under the mistletoe" he answered.

"Well was there another reason?" Kat asked hopefully.

Jack walked over to Kat and placed a hand on her sholder. "Well if my guess is correct... Probably for the same reason you kissed me back." Jack answered.

Just then Kat smiled and Pressed her lips to Jack's. One minute later jack deepened the kiss and entwined his tongue with her's. Another 5 minutes passed but it felt more like hours then they parted for air.

"True love indeed" Kat said smiling.

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: Well there you go my first 3rd person and I'm glad how well it came out.**

**_Also if you want to see what the armor looks like and I recommend this to all of you even if you've played halo just look at my profile pic._**

**Time for the muse guest starring 'toonfangrl'. And remember _I've allowed anonymous reviews_.**

***Toonfangrl runs to Coop* Coop RUN! Kat's coming to get you with a machine gun!**

**Coop: WHAT? Hide me! *runs looking for a place to hide***

***Toonfangrl turns to Dark-assasin* Now stop Kat, you can't just let her kill him!**

**Dark-assasin: Eh maybe later.**

**Jack: yeah I'm with him aint no way I'm getting in the coop Kat cross fire... Ya know what I will help. KAT WAIT UP I WANNA HELP!**

**Dark-assasin: Ok now that's not fair.**

***Dark-assasin goes and grabs the gun and disassemble's it in record time***

**Dark-assasin: your not gonna kill him... At least not with that.**

**Kat stomps off followed by Jack**

***Dark-assasin turnes to toonfangrl.***

**Dark-assasin: Happy? *says smiling***


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Thanks to all of you reading my fic and reviewing. Remember anyone can review now without signing up or having an account SOO REVIEW! I'm also very sorry for the immense wait its almost been past a month. To make it up to you here's CHAPTER 8!**

_**VERY IMPORTANT!  
>YOUR GOING TO NEED THE SONG<br>'Only You Can Love Me this way by Keith Urban'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kid vs. Kat content or the song. I do however own the OC Jack Stanton and the Basic plot of this story.**

**0 0 0**

**2 weeks later...**

**3rd person**

**0 0 0**

_(Things had been hectic the past weeks as Kat had told Burt and Millie she was an alien. Burt of course freaked out with the realization that Coop was telling the truth the whole time and apologized to him for not believing him. Jack and Kat had also gotten closer the past two weeks much to Coops dismay... But the first week was rough as Jack and Kat were debating whether they should date or not. Eventually on day 4 Jack and Kat decided to at least try. Burt accepted how Jack felt that sunday of week 1 Millie had on day 5 but did so reluctantly as she wanted Kat to love her. Also Jack finished building his armor.)_

Jack awoke from his slumber to Kat purring slightly while she cuddled him. The sight was quite precious. He then kissed her between the ears. "Kat... It's time to wake up" Jack whispered while gently stroking her cheek.

Kat stirred then mumbled something under her breath. Her eyes then fluttered open. "Did you have to wake me up?" Kat asked in mock annoyance as she cuddled closer to Jack.

"Well if I don't who will" Jack said with a grin on his face. "Besides its 1pm we need to get ready for that party that Coops friend invited us to." He added.

Dennis had invited Jack to his cousin's casual but now formal party but the band was still going to perform. Jack asked Kat to accompany him. Coop wasn't happy in the least with that.

"Well I need a disguise if I'm going to go" Kat said stretching.

"Yeah we should ask Millie to help you with that" Jack answered with a chuckle at Kat's reaction.

"OH GOODIE!" Kat said. "Why do we have to ask her...? You have no idea what she's like especially when it comes to dress up" she protested.

"Well she is the _ONLY_person I thought you'd trust... I doubt you'd go to Coop, and Uncle Burt doesn't really know much about fashion same with Coop, so Millie is your best bet..."

"Agreed" Kat answered turning off her translator as they both went and stood outside Millie's room although Kat did so reluctantly. Jack knocked then opened the door.

"Millie will you please help disguise Kat for the party" Jack asked. Just then Millie's eyes lit up with excitement as she then dragged Kat into her room. A few seconds later Kat screamed but the reason was unknown as Millie had shut the door.

Jack proceeded to get ready but out of the corner of his eye he noticed his old guitar.

_'I thought Burt would have sold is by now'_Jack thought as he walked over to it to get a closer look.

"I see you found your old guitar" said Burt as he entered the room.

"Yeah... But... I thought you were going to sell the thing?" Jack asked bewildered.

Burt sat down on the bed. "Well I was... There were a few buyers but... When it came down to it I just couldn't sell it. So I kept it for you until you came to visit again" Burt replied.

Jack began to play it and noticed it was still tuned. Obviously Burt had kept it in great condition.

"Wow thanks Uncle Burt" Jack said happily. Suddenly Jack was struck with an idea. He knew exactly what he was going to do and say.

**0 0 0**

**The Living room...**

**0 0 0**

15 minutes later Jack was showered, dressed in a tuxedo and downstairs in the living room with Burt and Coop. Dennis and his whole family who were in the car as they waited for Millie and Kat.

Burt noticed the guitar case "Your bringing the guitar with you?" Burt asked.

"Yeah... I mean it is a pretty big house. You never know I might just find a quiet spot at the party" Jack answered slyly but Burt payed it no attention.

Soon Millie wearing a creamy dress with a diamond necklace probably not fake entered the sights of the three men earning a WOW from Burt.

"Gentlemen and Coop may I present to you... Kat aka Katrina for tonight" Millie announced as Kat stepped into view.

Kat wore an aqua dress that flowed around the bottom. She had a sky blue handbag, as well as a diamond necklace, her collar just barely visible behind it, and a Brunette, curly wig.

Jacks jaw just dropped. "WOOW... Kat you look amazing!" he said unable to look away as was Burt. Coop just crossed his arms and looked the other way in a huff.

Kat noticed the black case leaning against the coffee table. She activated her translator "what's with the black case?" she asked

"It's a surprise for later" Jack answered in a sneaky tone.

The ride was long as Dennis's cousin Tarren lived on the other side of Bootsville. The ride was less than friendly as Burt and Henry _(Dennis's father for those who don't know)_were arguing over which car they should have taken as it was a little cramped. Coop and Kat were death glaring each other so Jack ended up sitting between them to stop the potential world war 3.

'At least Dennis understood that the fighting was idiotic at that time' Jack thought as everyone entered the HUGE house.

"Ok the party is in the Auditorium in the left wing of the house" Henry said as he led everyone to the party. Outside the doors to the party they were greeted by a girl wearing a white dress. She had green, brown eyes and blond hair.

"Hi everyone I'm Tarren nice to meet you all" she said with a happy tone.

"Hi I'm Jack and this is my date Katrina" Jack announced.

"Hello nice to meet you, Tarren" Kat said to keep her cover.

"Nice to meet you too. Well can I speak to you two in private?" Tarren asked.

"Sure..." The two said in response.

Tarren, Jack and Kat went into the other room to chat in private. Tarren closed the door behind them. "Well I see my advice to you two worked wonders" Tarren said in an accomplished tone.

Jack's jaw dropped as did Kat's at that. "Wait you're The True Love Master?" They asked simultaneously.

"Indeed I am I'm glad you two are together" Tarren responded happily. Kat walked up to Tarren and hugged her.

"Thank you" Kat said. Jack thanked her after as well.

"Kat go join the party I need to talk to Jack in private for a minute" Tarren said.

"Don't keep me waiting, Jack" Kat said, smiled at him then left.

When Kat left Jack turned to Tarren.

"So... What's up?" Jack asked kind of nervously.

"Well being a True love physic I can see what will happen... And I must say I'm impressed with what you'll do for her."

"I'd do anything for her... So what will I do?" Jack asked interested.

"I can't say it might alter what you do. I'm sorry... but I can say two really bad things will happen... Both bringing you to the brink of death the second more than the first" she said then motioned Jack to go with her and join the party.

"One more thing its sweet what you're going to do for her tonight" then she walked out without another word. Jack was speechless.

he then entered the auditorium and searched for Kat. He found her sitting on a bench.

"Hey... I'll be right back its time for your surprise" Jack said and left for the car, grabbed the case, went back inside and onto the stage.

"Hey everybody this is a song for my love Katrina and she's right over there!" jack announced. "I wrote this song a long time ago and have never been able to use it before now so I'm glad its her I'm singing it to first" he added smiling then pulled out his guitar then told the band what to play.

**0 0 0**

**(Ok start the song only you can love me this way)**

**0 0 0**

_"Well, I know there's a reason  
>And I know there's a rhyme<br>We were meant to be together  
>And that's why<em>

We can roll with the punches  
>We can stroll hand in hand<br>And when I say it's forever  
>You understand<p>

That you're always in my heart  
>You're always on my mind<br>But when it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<p>

And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>Cause only you can love me this way<p>

At this point everyone was saying how lucky Kat was that she had a boyfriend like Jack and one girl even asked her date "why don't you ever sing to me"

I could have turned a different corner  
>I could have gone another place<br>Then I'd of never had this feeling  
>That I feel today, yeah<p>

And you're always in my heart  
>Always on my mind<br>When it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<p>

And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<p>

Ooh

And you're always in my heart  
>You're always on my mind<br>And when it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<p>

And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<p>

Ooh

Only you can love me this way"

The song ended and everyone clapped while jack went up to Kat and said "I love you"

Kat smiled and pressed her lips to his happily and thankfully Then said "I love you too" everyone cheered for them.

Later that night the last song played. Jack and Kat slow danced as did Tarren and her boyfriend. Coop, Dennis and Fiona who was already at the party watched.

"I've got a plan" Coop said breaking the silence and told the two his plot.

"What NO you can't do that...! Not only is it cruel it will leave Jack heartbroken!" Fiona yelled.

It took an hour of convincing but Fiona finally agreed reluctantly to help.

When the party was over the guests said their goodbyes and went home. The cramped car caused the same arguments the second time around. Kat was too busy focusing on her new boyfriend to notice Coop and Dennis talking.

"Ok I've told Fiona it's going to happen the first chance we get and it will be in a month when Fiona visits again" Coop whispered to Dennis.

"Sure I'll be there... But are you sure you want to do this?" Dennis asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Coop said darkly.

Everyone said their goodbyes then went home and got to bed. Jack and Kat made out on the couch to celebrate the successful date and that no one was the wiser, they then went to bed but Jack still played through the conversation between him and Tarren. _'Both bringing you to the brink of death the second more than the first… What did she mean'_Jack thought.

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: That went well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well have a good one and ill see ya next time on CHAPTER 9! also this story is 12490 WORDS LONG! Damn... Well i did want to be the first to make the LONGEST fic tor the archive... AND i'm not even DONE YET! and please review!  
><strong>

**0 0 0**

**Jack: Well that was... Nice.**

**Kat: Yeah... Nice.**

**Dark-assassin: Just nice. *Says hurt***

**Jack and Kat: you know what we mean!**

**Kat: ... I wonder what Coops gonna do.**

**Jack: Yeah and what did Tarren mean?**

**Dark-assassin: Well you'll just have to find out in the next few chapters *leaves room***

**Jack and Kat: HEY get back here! *follows Dark-assassin***


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: SUP PEOPLE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOWARD TO THIS CHAPTER SINCE I THOUGHT IT UP! But enough about that now. I'm deeply sorry for the wait what with me being halfway through my finals I have very little time to write. Anyway time for chapter 9!**

**0 0 0**

**3rd Person**

**0 0 0**

_**One month later...**_

"Okay there's, Fiona... Hey are you ready!" Coop shouted. Fiona nodded and gave a sad smile, yes she hated Kat but this was pure cruelty and not even Kat deserved this!

"Ok Dennis is the Carrier in place?" The brown haired boy asked.

Yeah Coop its there but do you really have to do this... Its going a little far even for you."

"How many times do I have to say 'YES' that naked rat has had this coming for a long time! Now let's go!" Coop said hiding his hurt.

"By the way just in case Jack tries to stop us I have area 108 helping us out. I told them that the alien that had controlled their friend might make an appearance. At the vet we are going to go to." Coop said before walking into the house

Jack and Kat were in the lounge watching TV when Coop and Dennis walked in. "Hey Coop" Jack said happily. Kat just hissed at her enemy menacingly.

Coop glared at her then looked back at Jack and said "Hey can you help me out in the basement please"

Jack nodded and followed him to the basement door. Coop allowed jack in first then he grabbed the knob, slammed the door and immediately locked it.

"COOP OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Jack yelled.

"Get ready Dennis!" Coop yelled. Dennis moved the carrier into place. Kat having heard the yells ran out the lounge and around the corner only to hit face first into the pet carriers back wall as the door was immediately shut behind her.

"Sorry jack this if for your own good... Kat's going to visit the vet for the last time." Coop said darkly.

"WHAT! GRAH!" Jack yelled as he now frantically tried to break down the door.

"LET'S MOVE THAT DOOR WON'T HOLD HIM FOREVER!" Coop Yelled as the two ran outside carrier in tow to meet Fiona on old lady Munson's scooter.

"Come on the dragons right behind me!" She yelled obviously meaning old lady Munson. Coop and Dennis hopped on while both holding the carrier and then took off.

Meanwhile Jack busted the door in two and ran out the front door to see Coop round the Corner. _'So... Its come to this, Coop. very well'_ Jack thought as he sprinted to the shed. "I never thought I'd ever have to use this" Jack said out loud.

He put on the Battle suit. It looked pretty much the same as the armour in the game but there was a Minnie gun on the top of the left shoulder. Once the systems check was completed he noticed a Coop doll hanging on the wall his rage building as what looked like a small cannon came out his right shoulder. A cross hair appeared on his mask and locked on the doll then jack whispered "Fire." And with that a rocket no bigger than a bic pen shot out hitting the doll with perfect accuracy blowing up both the doll, half the shed and left a huge crater in the ground.

He then walked out what was left of the shed. Two jet exhausts opened on his back and he shot off into the sky toward the direction Coop went.

Coop was already at the vet whilst the whole of area 108 waited outside.

"Ok men it's time for a little payback on the alien son of a bitch that took over my mind. You two take that Barrett 50cal sniper rifle to the top of that building if you see the alien BLAST IT...!  
>Now let's show this alien what happens when you mess with area 108!"<p>

Meanwhile Kat was on the table being strapped down by the very doctor she traumatized so long ago. (You know him from the episode nip duck)

Jack had been following the tracker in Kat's collar then saw the vet and shot down and landed on the road with a metal like thud creating a dent in the tar road. He looked at the wall not bothering to acknowledge the shocked faces from the soldiers behind him. The helmet went into ex ray mode and saw through the wall to see the doctor plunge the deadly syringe through Kat's flesh. The doctor had pushed the plunger literally 3 millimetres down when an explosion knocked him to the far wall. Jack immediately walked in and ripped the syringe from Kat's flesh.  
>"Oh my god kat are you okay" Jack asked frantically. Kat's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him weakly.<p>

Her eyes began closing. "NO KAT YOU WILL NOT DIE TODAY"

Jack stepped out with Kat in his arm and immediately felt a sharp pain in his gut he looked to the roof and saw the sniper. The Minnie gun came to life as jack aimed with the same Red Cross hair and fired wounding the sniper but not killing. He then shot of into the sky gripping both kat and the bullet wound.

"Activate space mode, Cat to English translator and warp. Destination Planet Catnip!" Jack shouted.

"Warp and translator enabled" the suit responded and immediately he shot off. I second later he appeared in-front of planet Catnip and shot down looking for a specific building. Once he found it he shot through the roof to see the Kommander screaming while having a heart attack obviously thinking Jack was a cyborg Assassin from earth.

Jack placed Kat on a table then stepped aside. Now the Kommander was curious. "Hmm your one of Agent27b's inventions?" He asked then saw the blood. He turned pale. "A-a human!" He shouted

Catnippian soldiers surrounded Jack. "S-save h-her. Jack chocked out then collapsed as his blood ran across the floor.

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: FUCK now that's a cliff hanger! Well atleast its the normal length. Cya in CHAPTER 10! I will only be able to start it thou after my finals sorry. DON'T KILL ME!**

**Jack: WHY DID YOU JUST FUCKING KILL ME! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!**

**Dark-assasin: it ain't personal**

**Kat: And me you put me to a lethal infection why!**

**Dark-assasin: I ain't spoiling anything! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Jack and kat: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**

**Dark-assasin: Nope!**

***Dark-assasin runs for his life while kat and Jack chase him as kat fires lasers at his feet***


End file.
